


Sleep over

by trr_rr



Series: Daddy Hannibal [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cannibalism, Coercion, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Infantalism, Kissing, Little Matthew Brown (Hannibal), Little!Will Graham, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Coercion, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's cousin Matthew comes to stay. He loves little Will very much and only wants to make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys this is over the top sweet. 
> 
> Tagged as non-con for the next chapter.
> 
> This fic is fresh and sparkly thanks to Telera's wonderful beta reading. Thanks bb ilu <3 x

“Will.”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“I just got off the telephone with Uncle Fredrick. Your cousin Matthew will be coming to play tomorrow.”

“Is he staying for dinner?” Will gasped, excited.

“Of course, he’s going to stay overnight while your uncle is away.”

\--

Will was so excited to see his cousin he had trouble going to sleep that night. Matthew had only ever stayed for a short while on his previous visits, mostly being dragged along by Uncle Fredrick when the grownups needed to talk.

When he heard a knock at the door in the afternoon, Will ran to answer it.

“Will.” Hannibal shouted sternly.

“Oh, sorry Daddy.” He’d been taught not to open the door to anyone unless Daddy was with him.

He waited, dancing from foot to foot while his Daddy made his way down the hall and opened the door.

“Fredrick. Please come in.”

“Sorry, Hannibal, no time. Here.”

Chilton dumped a holdall into Hannibal hands and patted Matthew, who didn’t look too happy, on the head.

“Must dash, already late. Thanks again.” He quickly got back in his car, throwing his cane on the back seat before driving away. He hadn’t even turned off the engine.

“Good afternoon, Matthew.”

“Good afternoon, Doctor Lecter. Hi, Will.”

Will was standing behind Hannibal. He gave a giddy little wave and Matthew smiled.

“Please, Matthew, come in.”

Matt hitched his backpack a little higher and stepped inside.

\--

“Do you think he’ll be gone very long, Doctor Lecter? He didn’t tell me when he’d be back.”

“He didn’t?”

They both sat on the sofa in the lounge. Will was in the corner with his coloured wooden bricks, pretending to play, listening for when Matthew would be able to play with him.

Matt shook his head.

“Well, your father told me he would be back tomorrow night.”

“Ok.”

Will turned his head and asked in a tone he thought was nonchalant.

“Matthew you can play with me if you want to.”

Hannibal smiled and Matthew left his backpack, along with his coat on the sofa as he got down on the carpet with Will.

“What are we playing?”

“Bricks.” was the best that Will could come up with.

“Ok. How do we play Bricks?”

Will shrugged and picked up a little toy car.

“I know. Let’s make a ramp with the bricks and fly the car off it.”

Will smiled and pushed all the bricks together. He watched in awe as Matt made a ramp out of the triangle shaped blocks and some rectangles.

“Wow, I bet it will go really far.” Will was on his knees, holding the car to his chest in excitement.

“Alright. Let’s try it.”

Will hesitated. He liked the little blue car very much. Daddy had bought it for him one time when they went to the toy store on his birthday.

He glanced over at Hannibal who was keeping an eye on them as he drank his coffee.

“W-will it break?”

“What, no. Come on, let’s try it.” Matthew held out his hand and Will gave the car over.

He bit his lip as Matthew revved up it’s little wheels on the carpet. He aimed the path of the car and let go.

Will watched the car as it zoomed quickly along the floor and up the ramp.

He gasped a little as it flew through the air, landing over in the corner of the room on the polished wooden floorboards.

“Matthew, please be careful, I wouldn’t want anything broken in here.”

“Yes, Doctor Lecter. Sorry, Doctor Lecter.”

Matthew looked very sorry as he picked up the car but when he got back to Will in the corner he gave a happy little grin.

“That was so cool.”

Will nodded in agreement but decided he didn’t want to play with the car and the blocks anymore.

“Let’s play house.”

“How do we play house?”

“I’ll be the daddy and you be the mommy.”

“Ok.”

“Here.” Will passed Matt a teddy bear from the bottom of the toy box. “This is our baby.”

“I don’t want a baby.”

“You have to, you’re the mommy.”

Will brought out a little plastic tea set and set it out for two. Two little cups, two little saucers and a teapot in the middle.

“Ok, now you have to pour the tea.”

Matthew never really played games like this at home. He usually was made to do chores for his own Daddy but when he was with Will, he forgot about having to be a big boy and enjoyed making Will smile.

“Ok.” Matt put the teddy down nicely and picked up the teapot, tipping it up into his cup.

“No, you have to pour mine first.”

“Oh, sorry Daddy. I forgot.”

Will giggled at being called Daddy.

“There you are.” Matt said and poured his own imaginary drink.

He put the teapot down between them and lifted his cup to his lips.

“No!” Will insisted, as though Matt had made a grievous error. “You have to kiss me on the cheek because we don’t have any sugar.”

“What?” Matthew chuckled.

“Daddy, why don’t we have sugar?”

Hannibal looked down at them through his reading glasses. He’d started looking over some case notes on his tablet after he was sure the two were alright.

“Are you having tea?”

“Yes.” Matt replied, gesturing to the tea set as through it were obvious.

“Well, when we have tea, I kiss Will’s cheek because I don’t need sugar. Will is sweet enough for me.”

Will blushed.

“Alright.” Matt shrugged, leaning over to kiss Will’s cheek before he took a sip of air from his cup. “Perfect.”

Will smiled and sipped his own.

“You have to give the baby some, now.” Will pointed out.

Matt lifted the teddy up by its arm and held the cup to its little sewn smile.

“No.” Will shook his head, crawling over. “You have to hold her right.”

Will took the teddy from Matthew’s grip and cradled it gently in his arms.

“See?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s ok. I don’t mind that you’re a bad mommy. I can show you how to be a good daddy instead.”

Matt covered his lips, hiding his smile.

Will lifted the cup to the teddy’s lips and rocked side to side.

“See? It’s easy; you just have to be quiet and careful. You’re too rough.”

“Sorry, Daddy.”

Will giggled again and dropped the cup.

“Oh no!” Matt cried. “You spilled the tea!”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s ok. We can clean it together.”

They both pretended to mop up the mess, holding imaginary rags that they rubbed up the stain with.

“There.” Will commented, wiping his brow in exhaustion. “That was hard to clean.”

“I think we should-

“Alright boys. Dinner should be ready to come out of the oven now. Please set the table.”

Hannibal stood from the sofa and walked quickly to the kitchen.

“Oh, is that what smells so good?”

“Yeah, daddy is good at making dinner. We have to put the knives and forks out now.”

Will took Matt’s hand in his own and guided him through to the dining room.

“In here.” Will pointed out as he pulled open a draw. It was full of clean shiny cutlery of all different kinds.

“What’s this?” Matt asked, picking up a fish knife.

“I don’t know. I think it’s for cake.” Will shrugged, taking out a three knives and handing them to Matthew. “Put them on the table.”

He grabbed three forks himself and three napkins.

“Can we sit together?” Matthew asked.

“No.” Will frowned. “Daddy has to sit at the top of the table and we sit at the sides.”

Will set out the forks and napkins accordingly. Matt followed, putting down a knife next to the forks.

“Does your daddy need help in the kitchen?”

“No, no we’re not allowed in there.” Will said quickly, shaking his head. “We sit down and wait for Daddy to come.”

Matt nodded and took his seat after Will sat in his own.

Matthew could hear various sounds from the kitchen. Pots being put in a sink, a bowl being stirred and a wonderful smell drifted in that made him lick his lips.

This was much different to his own home. His own Daddy only ever cooked on the weekend and he had to help the whole time.

Not that he minded, he loved helping his Daddy, he didn’t want him to struggle now that he had his cane. They would sit in front of the big television and watch game shows together, trying to beat each other to the right answer.

“I’m hungry.”

“Yeah.” Will agreed, swinging his legs from his chair.

It was odd to just sit in silence and wait for something to come to him.

Will seemed perfectly content to sit quietly. He was such a good boy; Matthew loved visiting with him very much.

“Alright.” Hannibal spoke as he entered the room with two plates. “Matthew, you father has told me you enjoy frozen meals. I am afraid I could not bring myself to purchase anything for you specially but I have tried my best to reproduce the foodstuffs he mentioned to me.”

Hannibal put down the plates in front of Matt and Will.

“Chicken breast coated in a light breadcrumb crust. Rosemary roast potatoes fashioned into smiling faces with a side of sweet tomato chutney and slow cooked honey roasted carrots as a side.”

Mat raised his eyebrows.

“You made this?!”

“Of course.”

Hannibal left the room to retrieve his own serving.

“Are these chicken nuggets?” He asked in surprise.

“Mhm. Daddy’s cooking is really good. But we have to wait for him to come back.”

Matt noticed Will’s plate was different to his own. It was plastic and blue. It had separate little sections for each piece of food. His Daddy had told him that Will was special and that he sometimes had difficulty with putting his things in order.

He’d been told to only play with Will if he asked to be played with and not to touch his belongings unless he was invited.

“Here we are.” Hannibal returned with a tray.

He placed his own plate at the head of the table. His serving was the largest. He also put down a beaker of juice by Matthew’s plate and a tippy cup next to Will’s. He left the tray on the side and took up his own seat.

“You may begin, Matthew.”

Matt nodded and took up his napkin. He tucked it into the front of his shirt and took up his fork.

Will picked up his own napkin, watching Matt intently. He shoved one corner of it into the collar of his t-shirt and lifted his own fork.

“This looks really good, doctor Lecter. Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome, Matthew. It’s nice to have such good manners at the table.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Will chimed loudly.

“And you are welcome also, Will.” Hannibal smiled as Will’s napkin fell into his lap.

“Would you like me to adjust your napkin, Will?”

“No, Daddy, I can do it.” Will shoved the napkin back into his shirt front.

“Mm, these are really good.” Matthew said after finishing one of the pieces of chicken. “And this is really good ketchup.”

“It’s chutney.” Hannibal replied.

Will dunked one of his two pieces of chicken into the chutney like he’d seen Matthew doing and took a bite.

“Mmm, yummy.” Will smiled with his mouth full.

He watched Matt lift his blue plastic beaker and drink a big gulp of juice.

Will frowned a little and picked up his matching blue tippy cup. He sipped a few times, happy to discover that they were having blackcurrant.

“Try your potatoes, Will.” Hannibal encouraged.

Will looked at Matthew who was still eating his chicken. He scratched his ear and shifted in his seat.

“Ok, Daddy.” He took up his fork again and stabbed into one of the crispy smiley faces. He dunked it in the sauce and ate it whole. “Mmm.”

Hannibal smiled.

“Are they nice, Will?” Matt asked.

Will nodded enthusiastically and took another drink of his juice.

Matt tried his own and agreed that they were wonderful.

When Will next looked up, Matt had finished his chicken and he was on the last of his potato smiles.

“How do you eat so fast?!” Will asked, shocked.

“Haha, I was hungry and it’s really tasty.”

Will frowned, stuffing the last of his chicken in his mouth and coughing.

“Carefully, Will.” Hannibal chided. “Chew slowly, remember. Your dinner isn’t going to run away from you.”

Will swallowed his mouthful and ate the last potato smile in one go.

“Daddy, how come I have to have a sippy cup?”

“Tippy cup, Will.” Hannibal corrected.

“Tippy cup.” He echoed.

“Because you are not ready to use a beaker yet. Matthew is a big boy and so I know he can lift his cup and not make a spill.”

“Um, doctor Lecter.” Matt spoke carefully. “I’m really sorry.”

Hannibal looked over.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like carrots very much. Or honey. I’m really sorry.”

Matthew was prepared for the shouting and telling off he’d receive at admitting his dislike for the dinner Hannibal had worked so hard on.

“That’s alright, Matthew. You just eat what you can, you’ve eaten everything else.”

Matt nodded and smiled shyly.

“Daddy, I don’t want my carrots I don’t like them.”

Hannibal turned to face Will with a frown.

“Now, Will, I know that is a lie. You love honey roasted carrots. In fact, I remember you telling Daddy that they are your favourites.” To make a point, Hannibal put the last of his own carrots in his mouth and chewed.

“No, Daddy I don’t.” Will huffed out of his nose, he didn’t want to eat them ever again.

Matt stayed silent.

“Will. I’m telling you now, you will not be allowed to leave this table until those carrots are all gone.”

Will’s lip stuck out. “P-please Daddy, no.” He whined.

“You need to eat your vegetables, Will.” Hannibal stood and Matthew helped him stack their finished plates and cutlery. “Naughty boys don’t get to watch a video after dinner. Eat your carrots.”

Hannibal carried the dirty dishes to the kitchen and started to run the tap.

“Will.” Matt whispered urgently. “Pass me your plate.”

“No.” Will murmured under his breath, looking away stubbornly.

“Will, pass me your plate, I’ll finish them for you.”

Will frowned again.

“You hate carrots.”

“Yeah I do but we won’t get to watch a movie together. Quick, before your Daddy comes back.”

Will was hesitant to let anyone eat from his special plate. It was very important that it didn't get dirty or broken.

He slid the plate carefully across the table as far as he could reach.

Matt was quick, stuffing the carrots in his mouth and chewing fast. He gulped them down and drank the last of his juice to clear the taste out.

“Bleck.” He coughed. “Ew.”

Will was shocked. He’d never been naughty with a friend before. He pulled his plate back to his spot and grinned.

“No, you have to look sad like you ate them and you didn’t like them.”

“I don’t like carrots.” He replied with a frown as Hannibal came back into the room.

“Well,” Hannibal replied, “you ate them very fast for a boy who claims not to like them.”

Matt smiled secretly at Will as they were both ushered into the lounge for video time.


	2. What are friends for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Telera! I love you bb <3 
> 
> Enjoy the porn everyone.

 

Will had been alternating from sucking his thumb to chewing the corner of the blanket all through the film.

“Will, honey, don’t chew your blanket.” Hannibal stroked a hand through Will’s hair. “Do you want your pacifier?”

Will looked over to Matt and blushed a little.

“No, I don’t need one.”

They were sat on the sofa. Will was tucked up; head rested against his Daddy’s shoulder. Matt sat by his side, leaning his head on the armrest.

They were watching “Robin Hood.” Matt had never seen this cartoon before and found it sweet when Will sang along to the songs the giant rooster was singing.

They were both quite sleepy after dinner. Will’s eyes would close for a little while before he shifted and looked over, checking to see that Matt was still by his side.

When the film ended Matt lifted his head and smiled at Doctor Lecter. Will had fallen asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

“Will.” Hannibal whispered, stroking his cheek. “Come on, little lamb, it’s time for bed.”

Mathew stood and turned off the television.

“Hm?” Will licked his lips and sat up, groggily. “Is Matthew going to bed too?”

“Yeah, I’m really sleepy.” Matt yawned for effect.

“Ok.”

Hannibal helped Will stand and took his hand to steady him.

“Come Matthew, I’ll show you to your room.”

“No, Daddy, I want Matthew in my room with me.”

Will took Matt’s hand and they all climbed the stairs together.

“I’m sorry, Will, but Matthew has to sleep in his own bed. “

“That’s true, Will. I like sleeping in my own room.”

“Oh.” He sounded disappointed but he understood. “Ok.”

“Here you are Matthew.” Hannibal opened the guest room door.

“This is my room?” It was big and looked really cosy. It had a double bed. He only had a single at home.

“Yes. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. If you need anything in the night, my room is right next to Will’s.” Both Hannibal and Will both pointed at the same time to their own bedrooms.

“Thank you for having me over, Doctor Lecter.”

“It’s no trouble, Matthew, you are a wonderful guest. Your pyjamas and a change of fresh clothes are in the holdall by the bed. If there is nothing else, I will say goodnight.”

“No, wait.” Will let go of his Daddy’s hand and ran to Matthew, throwing his arms around him and squeezing him tight. “Goodnight, Matthew.”

“Hah, good night, Will.” He gave him a little pat on the back before untangling himself from Will’s arms.

“I love you.”

Matthew smiled and Hannibal took Will’s hand again.

“Come along. Time for bed.” Hannibal smiled as he closed Matthew’s door.

\--

Will had been in his bed for half an hour. His pyjamas were so comfy and his bed smelled so fresh and clean.

His night light shone dimly, filling the room with an orange glow.

He sat up a little when his door opened silently.

“Will?”

“Matthew?”

“Sssh…” Matt held a finger to his lips as he tiptoed across the carpet to wrap Will in his arms.

“We’re gonna get in trouble.”

“No, we won’t. Not if we’re quiet. I wanted to talk with you more. I really like you, Will.”

“I really like you too, Matthew.”

They shared the hug a moment longer before laying out comfortably. Will was under the sheets, Matthew on top.

“If your Daddy catches us, don’t worry. I’ll get in trouble, not you.”

“I don’t want to upset him. I love Daddy very much.”

“Yeah, he’s really nice. He’s not as strict as my Daddy. You get lots of hugs too. I’m not allowed to touch my daddy. He says I’m a problem child ‘cos I get too rough.”

“I love touching Daddy. I love him and I’m a good boy, so I get a lot of cuddles.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. I wish I could touch him more though… do you…get special time with Uncle Fredrick?”

“Yeah, sometimes. Not in the way I want it, though.”

“I wish I could make my Daddy feel good like he makes me feel good.”

Matthew was silent for a moment, thinking about Will’s little wish.

“I’m sure he feels fine when you hold his hand or give him a hug. He loves you because you’re such a good boy, Will.”

“Yes.”

Will nodded, his eyes slipping shut for a moment before he opened them again and yawned.

“Ok.” Matt announced quietly. “I really am tired, now.”

He stood from the bed, leaning over to kiss Will’s cheek before tucking him in.

“Goodnight, Matthew. I love you.”

“Good night, Will.” He breathed as he closed the door.

\--

“Will…” There were fingers in his hair. “Wake up.”

“Hnn, Daddy?”

“Hm, no. It’s Matthew.”

“Matthew? Is it morning?”

“No. Well, yeah but the sun’s not up yet.”

“What?”

“Come on, Will. I have a really great surprise for you but you have to be super quiet. Not one sound, ok?”

“Ok.” He whispered as Matthew took his hand and lead him out of bed and out the door.

They tiptoed very carefully down the hall a little way. They stopped at Hannibal’s door.

Matthew put his finger to his lips again, urging Will to stay silent as he pushed the door open.

Will was shaking his head and pulling away but Matthew was very persistent and he had to follow.

The lights were on in Daddy’s room.

Matthew held a hand over Will’s mouth as he gasped at the sight.

Daddy was asleep, he was wearing his pyjamas with the covers thrown off and his arms and legs were tied to the bedposts.

Will shook his head violently, eyes wide in shock at what Matthew had done.

“It’s alright.” He breathed into Will’s ear. “I tied him really good.”

The hand was taken from Will’s mouth and he couldn’t help the tears that welled in his eyes.

“Matthew…Why?” He asked in a breath.

He didn’t answer, just moved them both to Hannibal’s closet.

“Here.” He smiled, passing Will one of his Daddy’s shirts.

Will’s eyebrows rose. Matthew was keeping a good eye on Hannibal and so Will was quick to remove his pyjamas and put on the shirt.

Matthew smirked and ruffled Will’s hair.

“It suits you, you look cool.”

Will smiled but then was wracked with guilt when he saw his Daddy again.

“Matthew, I don’t like this, let’s untie him.”

“No, we can’t, we’ll get in so much trouble.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Will insisted a little louder than a whisper.

“Sssh.” Matthew hushed him and they both froze at the groan they heard behind them.

“Matthew?”

Matt turned slowly and stepped aside, letting Hannibal see that Will was there also.

“Will?”

Hannibal pulled at the very expensive ties that Matthew has bound him with.

“Will, I want you to come over here and untie Daddy.”

Will was frozen. His eyes were full of tears, his Daddy was so angry, he could tell. His face was blank but his voice was clipped and too soft.

Will shook his head.

“Matthew. Untie me.” He commanded.

Matt came forward, towards the bed.

“Untie. Me.”

Matt reached a hand towards Hannibal’s ankle but instead of fiddling with the knots he’d made, he started to slowly stroke up the inside of Hannibal’s calf.

“No. Matthew, I am warning you. Untie me now.”

Will swallowed.

“Matthew, I think you should untie him.”

Will’s eyes flicked from his Daddy’s face to Matthew’s slowly moving hand. He was making his way further up the bed.

“Will. Come over here, please.”

Will did as Matthew asked him, stepping closer.

“Why don’t you get on the bed with your Daddy?”

Will nodded, jumping up and crawling quickly to Hannibal’s side.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s alright, Will. Just untie Daddy, now.”

Will tugged at the ties.

“I don’t know how.”

Matthew’s hands had made their way to the inside of Hannibal’s thighs.

“Matthew.”

They skipped over Hannibal crotch and came up to his night shirt. He tore it open roughly. Hannibal huffed and Will gasped. The expensive looking little pearl buttons scattered over the bed.

He’d never seen Daddy in such a vulnerable state before. He’d never even seen him without his shirt.

“Are you hurting, Daddy?”

“No, Will. I am fine. Please, try to untie me.” He spoke softly, smiling at Will, gazing into eyes.

Matthew’s hands roamed over Hannibal’s chest. He giggled at the hair that tickled his fingers.

“Will, come here, feel this.”

Will knelt by his Daddy’s side and touched where Matt was touching. Matthew guided his hands gently, rubbing over coarse hair and moving ribs.

“Hmhm.” Will laughed a little. “It’s tickly.”

“And here, watch.” Matthew stroked Will’s hand down over one of Hannibal’s nipples and the bound man groaned, flinching minutely away.

“Sorry! Sorry, Daddy! Am I hurting you?” Will cried, stroking Hannibal’s face and kissing his cheek.

“No, Will. You’re not hurting Daddy.” He reassured Will but his eyes never left Matthew’s as he spoke.

“Come back, Will. Let me show you something else.”

Will was conflicted. He loved Daddy and wanted to never hurt or harm him but he said he wasn’t in pain. He really wanted to touch him some more and he loved playing with Matthew.

“Ok.” He whispered, tugging on the shirt he’d taken from Daddy’s closet, it was really soft and smelled wonderful.

“Watch.” Matthew bit his bottom lip as he took Hannibal’s nipple between his finger and thumb and began rolling it insistently.

Will blushed hard at the sounds his Daddy made.

“Matthew, is he really ok?”

“He’s fine, Will. Don’t worry.” Matthew kissed Will’s head and bent down to lick at Hannibal’s chest.

Will gasped. He knew this was naughty but his Daddy looked _so good_ with his hands tied to the side and his face flushed and panting.

Matt nipped and sucked a little at Hannibal’s dusky nipple and he bowed and arched off the bed.

“Matthew.” He gasped.

“Haha!” Matt laughed, stroking his hand over the erect, wet little thing he’d teased. “Isn’t this fun, Will?”

Will gulped and tugged his shirt down further. He didn’t want his Daddy to know his willy was hard from watching.

“Alright.” Matthew smiled. “Let’s give your Daddy some special time, huh, Will?”

Will gasped and shook his head.

Hannibal remained silent.

“Come on. Don’t you want to touch him? I did this for you. Don’t you want to make him feel good?”

Will nodded at that, he couldn’t lie about it.

Matthew smirked and wiggled down the bed. He took a grip on either side of Hannibal’s pyjama bottoms and pulled them down ever so slowly.

Will watched as more and more skin was revealed. Daddy’s tummy looked so lovely. It was fuzzy, like his chest but the hair ran down over his belly button and down…and down…and-

“Matthew, no!” He gasped, covering his eyes as his Daddy’s willy sprang free from his clothes.

“Haha, look, it’s big.”

Will’s face burned, he couldn’t look. He shouldn’t. His Daddy’s body was not for him, the only time he’d ever felt Daddy’s willy was when he sat in his lap and got a spanking and even then he wasn’t allowed to touch it through his trousers.

“Will.” Matthew reassured him, stroking his hair and kissing the fingers covering his face. “It’s alright. Look, your Daddy’s a little bit hard. He likes it.”

“Ssssh! No!”

“Come on. Why don’t you just lay down next to him, hm? Stroke his chest again, that will make him feel really good I bet.”

Will swallowed thickly and wriggled up the bed, hands still covering his face.

“Daddy.” Will fell forward, landing on the soft covers next to his Daddy. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“You can look, Will. Daddy is alright.”

Will moved his hands and saw his Daddy smiling down at him. He laid his head on Daddy’s chest and kissed his skin over and over.

Matthew was touched by Will’s love.

Will jumped when Hannibal grunted in his ear.

“Sorry, Daddy, am I kissing too much?”

Hannibal shook his head and gazed at Matthew.

Will, forgetting that his Daddy was naked, turned his head to see.

Matthew had Hannibal’s cock in his hand, he was stroking it from root to tip, grinning at how hard and hot the cock was in his hand.

“Matthew, no.” Will clambered over, taking Matthew’s hand away and telling him off. “Don’t do that, you’re not doing it right, you’re hurting him.”

Matthew smiled.

“Well, why don’t you show me how I should touch him?”

Will let go of his hand, rung his own together and looked down at his Daddy’s hard, twitching cock.

He edged forward, taking his Daddy’s cock in his hand and squeezing it a bit.

“Nnh.” Hannibal sighed.

He squeezed again, a little harder, watching how the thick, pink head bulged as he did so.

Will gripped his own erection through his Daddy’s shirt.

“Do you like it?” Matt asked.

Will nodded.

“I want you make you feel good, Daddy.” He whispered. “The same as you make me feel good.”

Hannibal nodded and smiled.

“I know, baby boy.”

Matthew’s hands stroked around Will’s waist, spreading up over his chest. Matthew hugged him from behind and he found himself humming in delight.

“Keep moving your hand, Will.” Matthew whispered in his ear.

Will did as he was instructed, sliding his hand up and down Daddy’s willy, squeezing it from time to time.

“There, that’s good. You are a good boy aren’t you, Will?” Matt murmured

“Yes. I’m a good boy.” Will replied, eyes slipping shut, shivering when he felt Matthew’s hand start to stoke his cock.

“Ooh.” Hannibal moaned at the sight and Will’s eyes flew open.

“Do you like it, Daddy?”

Hannibal didn’t reply, simply moved his hips into Will’s soft grip.

“Faster, Will. Fuck, make your Daddy cum.”

Will gasped at such language.

“Don’t swear, Matthew.” He chided. “It’s naughty.”

“ _You are both very naughty boys_.” Hannibal scolded loudly.

Will took his hand away from his Daddy’s cock in shock, only to have it taken up in Matt’s own and they stroked Hannibal together.

“Touch yourself Will, you can if you want to.” And Matt let go, rubbing his own cock instead.

He bit his lip, Will new what he wanted was very bad but he shuffled forwards on his knees regardless.

He moved his shirt out of the way and lined his cock up against his Daddy’s.

“Wow, yeah.” Matthew encouraged. “That looks nice, Will.”

Will bit his lip as he started to hump against his Daddy’s cock.

“Will…” Hannibal groaned, pulling at the ties that bound his hands to the head of the bed.

It felt _so good_. His willy looked small compared to his Daddy’s but when Matthew came to his side and started to stroke himself, Will didn’t think about much else but making Daddy cum.

He stroked his hands up and down both their erections. Matthew was groaning and gasping, watching Will take advantage of his Daddy was the naughtiest thing he could imagine.

“Will, you’re being so bad.” Matthew moaned.

Will whimpered, as his hips thrust faster.

“Will, don’t stop, Daddy likes it.” Matthew purred.

“Do you, Daddy? Oh, do you like it?”

Hannibal nodded, his eyes moved lazily up Will’s body and over Matt’s. He watched Matt kiss Will on the lips, goading him on.

“Will…” Hannibal groaned, his face contorting and his hips jerking forward.

Will marvelled as the thick cock in his hand jumped and throbbed. Fat dribbles of pearly cum shot out over his Daddy’s belly and over his hand.

Will thrust once into the new wetness and came immediately.

He collapsed onto his Daddy’s stomach, panting and groaning as his orgasm worked though him.

Matthew was last to cum, Will watched him shoot his release onto Hannibal’s belly, flopping down with him afterwards in a big sticky mess.

\--

“I cannot thank you enough, Doctor Lecter. I know I said I would be back earlier but my flight was slightly delayed.” Chilton stood at the door, leaning on his cane at an angle.

“Well, I am sorry to hear that. I hope the conference went well.”

“Ah, you know the latest clap-trap and conjecture floating around a room full of detestable sheep. Same as always.”

Will and Matthew came running out the door, nearly knocking Chilton from his overbalanced stance.

“Tag!”

“No, not fair you have longer legs than me.” Will cried.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hello, Matty. I hope you were a good boy for Doctor Lecter.” He drawled

“Hello, Uncle Fredrick.” Will greeted before moving to stand behind Hannibal.

It wasn’t that Will was scared of his uncle. It was just that the man had a presence that was quite intense. He always stared a little too long and asked too many questions.

“Matthew has been very good, Fredrick. He even ate his dinner despite the lack of ketchup.”

Matt smiled and came to stand beside his father.

“Well, I have to admit I did miss you while I was away.”

Will didn’t believe him.

“Can he come to stay again soon, Uncle Fredrick?” Will called out boldly.

“Well, I don’t see why not. If your Daddy doesn’t mind. I’d rather have him playing with you here than cooped up in his room setting fires and masturbating.”

Matthew hung his head and frowned.

Will rushed over, giving Matthew a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before running off back inside to play with blocks.

“Anytime, Fredrick. He’s been wonderful.”

“Come on then, you little delinquent. Help Daddy get your bag in the car.”

Hannibal watched from the doorway as Matthew opened the car boot and Chilton threw his holdall in with abandon.

They got in the front and Matthew helped him to fasten his seatbelt and fold his cane away.

They waved goodbye before driving away and Hannibal waved back with a smile.


End file.
